Eternity
by Laurelgand
Summary: A Miaka & Tamahome songfic based upon the song 'Eternity' by Jpop band 'Dreams Come True'. Birthday present for a friend ^_^.


Eternity   
A Miaka and Tamahome Songfic   
By Laurelgand (laurelgand@home.com)   
http://www.midnightrevolution.org 

* * *

I know, I know... everyone and their mother has a Miaka and Tamahome songfic. I actually have two-- one to get it out of my system, and one to dedicate to a dear friend. Nishi, this one's for you. 

* * *

_ I knew that we belonged together  
Long before I knew your name  
_

Miaka wanders the streets of Konan's capital for hours, searching for the _bishonen_ who saved her and Yui from the slave traders... she's ambushed by thugs... but is rescued again by the _bishonen._

Miaka stares up into the face of her savior, the young man with a glowing _kanji_ on his forehead. 

_ And the only thing I longed for  
Was a sign to prove you felt the same  
_

On another day, in the rain: 

"Why do you go so far, to protect me?" Miaka shouts at Tamahome as the last of the street toughs run away. 

"Does it matter?" 

"Of course it matters! Because I think I'm in love with you!" She gasps... covers her mouth, eyes wide.... 

_ Somehow I knew your every secret  
Just from looking in your eyes  
_

Tamahome grubs for money.... Miaka wonders why he's so greedy. She and Nuriko follow Tamahome to his family's home. 

"Tama-_chan'_s so noble!" 

"So that's why he acts that way..." 

_ From the very moment I met you  
I was thinking of the rest of our lives  
Just... say to me...  
_

Miaka and Tamahome reunite after a long absence: 

"Even though it was only three months... it seemed like an eternity!" 

Miaka decides she doesn't care that Tamahome is a man from a book... she wants to stay in his arms... 

_ I'm gonna love you till the end of time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity...  
Eternity...  
Is on our side....  
_

After facing down the Emperor, Tamahome confesses his love to Miaka.... 

"Do you know what the character on my forehead means? It means I will protect you, and live for you...." 

"Tamahome!" 

They embrace.... 

_ I'm not afraid to say forever  
You have made me feel so sure  
'Cause I know it's everlasting  
And I've never had this feeling before....  
_

Miaka and Tamahome are walking in the woods in Hokan-_koku._ Tamahome asks Miaka whether they will be together in his world or hers after she summons Suzaku. 

"I'll stay here with you!" 

Miaka throws herself into Tamahome's embrace... "I'll stay here in this world, forever!" 

_ Eternity... Eternally  
_

Tamahome turns back to Miaka, love in his eyes. 

"I'll make you the happiest bride in the world!" 

Miaka nods, a small smile on her face. 

_ I'm gonna love you till the end of time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity...  
I'll love you for...  
Eternity....  
_

Sweet strains from a music box accompany a breathless moment as Miaka and Tamahome kiss. In his embrace, Miaka is able to forget all the troubles which had accompanied her in this strage and wondrous world. 

"Back in my world, I couldn't forget you.... That's why I came back." 

Unnoticed, Yui catches her breath as her perception of reality shifts. 

_ Caught... in a tide...  
And it brought... me to you...  
_

Miaka is attacked by Kutou soldiers, but Tamahome gathers her up in his arms. She is surrounded by a red glow and begins to disappear. 

"Yui?! You're safe!" 

Pulled away from the library, Miaka sails through a starry universe in Suzaku's wake... she reappears in Tamahome's arms. 

_ Under a spell...  
And now I know that dreams come true....  
_

Dressed in black silk, Tamahome duels the Emperor... and loses. Miaka presses a sword into his hands... 

"Please kill me. I don't mind if you kill me if it will make you better. I love you-- I'll always, always love you." 

Tamahome struggles, sword poised over Miaka... _Oni_ reappears on his forhead... "Sorry... we promised, 'When the moon was high...' but I was late." 

Miaka holds Tamahome's hand against her cheek, crying tears of joy. "It's all right. It's risen just now." 

_ Well, I'm gonna love you till the end of time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity...  
Eternity...  
Is on our side....  
_

Miaka whispers her last wish to Tamahome... he smiles at her and nods. 

"_Kaijin!_" The god's symbol glows on Miaka's forehead as she brings her power to bear for the third and final time. 

"Suzaku... please restore this world to it's original condition." 

All trace of the last battle fades, along with her friends. Tamahome gathers Miaka in his arms, both praying for a miracle... he disappears. 

Miaka cries out in denial... but Tamahome is gone. _Someday... Someday..._ she vows to herself. 

_ Eternity...  
I'll love you for...  
Eternity....  
_

Cherry blossoms swirl through the air... A familiar, impossible figure waits for her in the distance. Sunlight plays against a ruby ring as he waves. 

Tears fill Miaka's eyes as she raises her hand, with it's own matching ring, to her mouth. _Can't be... can't be...._

He speaks, erasing all doubt. "Finally... at last I've found you." 

_Tamahome!_   
  


* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This songfic was written for Nishi Rajan. Happy Birthday! You're a beautiful person, and a very dear friend. I wish you and your loved one as much happiness as Miaka and Tamahome (but minus all the angst and obstacles ^_~).

My fourth Fushigi Yuugi Songfic! From a writer's perspective, songfics are both easier and harder to write (at least to me) than the average fanfic. Easier, because they are very short and there is little plot involved. Harder, because the main goal is to convey, in words, the images and feelings I associate with the lyrics of a song, and make them flow together as of the song really had been written for Fushigi Yuugi. This one tends to skip all around in the sequence of events in the series.

I hope you enjoyed it. Incidentally, a music video of "Eternity" is available at the end of the animated movie, **The Swan Princess**, performed by **Dreams Come True**-- the same J-pop band mentioned by Miaka in Episode 21 of the TV Series. It's a very fast-paced, upbeat song, and I thought it went well with the 'destined romance' between Miaka and Tamahome. Go listen to it, you'll be glad you did!   


* * *

Fushigi Yuugi (and associated characters) is the property of WataseYuu, Flower Comics, Shogakukan, Bandai, TV Tokyo, Movic, Studio Pierrot, and others of whom I am ignorant. Copyrights in the United States are held by Viz Communications and Pioneer Entertainment. The song "Eternity" is from **The Swan Princess **Soundtrack and is performed by **Dreams Come True **. No copyright infringement or disrespect to the creators/copyright holders is intended in the writing of this 'fic.

This 'fic written and self-published by Laurelgand. 


End file.
